Like it all never Happened
by LilyLunaPotter2002
Summary: This is a story about Friends, Family, and that sometimes what the right thing to do isn't easy. This is a recounting of Izzy, Niamh, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter's travel's through Hogwarts. This is a slytherin!Harry, a Good!Voldemort, and a Bad!Dumbledore story, though it is vastly different from my previous story. T for safety. Have a great time reading! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Like it all Never Happened

Chapter 1

It was like any other normal, dreadfully boring day at the Dursley house. The Dursleys woke up, Harry made breakfast, Dudley went to school, Uncle Vernon went to work, Harry did the chores, Vernon came home, Harry was beaten for imaginary offenses, blah blah blah.

'Just a normal day.' Harry thought sullenly as he laid on his stomach on the small cot in his cupboard, as to not aggravate the injuries on his back. Harry's expression remained blank, though he internally grimaced, as he shifted to his side. It felt like his skin was entirely too tight. Every time he moved it felt like his skin was going to rip. Long after midnight when his relatives were all asleep he sank deep into the security of his mind. He entered his mental library and started putting all of the day's memories into their respective books.

'Done.' he thought in satisfaction as he put away the last memory. He headed deeper into his mind, heading towards his magical core. Of course he had no concrete evidence that it was magic, but he ad no other explanation for the, frankly, crazy things that had been happening to him recently, like changing his cousin's hair red when Dudley had pushed him down the stairs or when he had set the snake at the zoo free.

'I'm turning 11 tomorrow.' he contemplated as he sat by his core, basking in the warm green glow. He stared into his core which was a deep emerald green with sapphire blue and black swirls moving throughout the sphere.

'Not really a sphere,' he thought 'more like a pool, a cylindrical pool.' he mused as he exited his mind before drifting off into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a Spacer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP HP HP HP HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up the next morning to his Aunt pounding on his door

"Get up and make breakfast, Freak, before Vernon wakes up." she yelled in her horrible grating voice. Harry sat up and blanked his annoyed expression, absently noting that his wounds were, once again, miraculously healed, before exiting his cupboard.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He said in a monotone as he began to make the traditional Dursley breakfast.

'A dozen eggs, a sheet of bacon, 24 muffins, 2 pounds of home fries...' he mentally made a list as he cooked. He heard Vernon and Dudley come lumbering down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants as they did so. " _Usssselessss_ _oafsssss_ " he hissed under his breath as he put the food on the table and went to stand in the corner.

"You better have made everything to perfection, Freak." Vernon hissed as he sat down at the table and started to eat. Harry did not respond, having been trained to never speak back to his superiors. He watched as the leftover food, which was only a couple potatoes and a strip of bacon, was dropped into the garbage.

"And to make sure." Vernon sneered as he poured dish soap over the food in the trash. Harry watched him blankly having seen this multiple times before.

'It's such a waste.' Harry thought

"Go get the mail, Freak." Vernon snarled. Harry got up and walked over to the door, grabbing the mail and quickly shifting through it.

'A letter for me?' he thought astonished seeing the heavy thick parchment-like envelope in the pile. He folded the letter up and stuck it in his pocket. He watched solemnly as as Dudley left for school, Vernon went to work, and Petunia went to her woman's society meeting. He inwardly grimaced as he started to clean up the breakfast dishes before completing his chores as quickly as possible. He looked at the time and smiled slightly, well, smirked would be a more accurate description.

'Time to go see Iz and Ni.' He thought slipping out of the house and starting to walk. He walked into a poorer section of Surrey and quickly slipped into the house, well shack, that his only friends lived in.

"Harry!" Niamh, or Ni as she was called by everyone, squealed as she pounced on Harry, wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Hello Harry." Izzy, AKA Iz, said in amusement as she watched Harry getting attacked by her twin sister.

"Hello my dearest sisters." Harry said chuckling slightly as he disentangled Niamh from looked them over, checking for any injuries. He smiled softly at the pale-skinned, black haired young women with blue eyes that he was glad to call his partners in crime, his best friends, and his sisters since they were young.

"How are my favorite girls today?" he asked sitting down

Niamh and Izzy suddenly looked slightly nervous. They watched as Harry sat down on the threadbare couch which served as a bed when they had acquaintances over. They sat down on either side of him and started talking in unison, something they only did when nervous or angry.

"Well, you see Harry," They said slowly pulling out letters very similar to the one that he himself had received."We got these in the mail today." Izzy and Niamh stated pulling the letters out of the envelopes. Harry stared at the letters they were holding in slight surprise, slowly pulling out his letter.

"I have one too, but I didn't open it." He said staring at the letter before asking the girls

"What does it say?" Izzy and Niamh looked at his letter and then back to their respective letters before looked at each other solemnly. Izzy opened up her letter and read it out loud to them.

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin ,First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss. Black-Lestrange,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term will begin on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"What do you think it means Harry?" Niamh asked with a frightened look in her eyes. Harry contemplated for a moment.

"I don't know." He admitted looking over at Niamh. He glanced at Izzy who, unlike her sister, had masks and was, as such, showing no emotions.

"Any idea's on what this means, Iz?" he asked watching her solemnly

"I don't know what it means," she said slowly "I didn't even know that was our last name." she commented before continuing. "I have no clue what it means, but I think we should go along with it." she said firmly

Harry sighed but agreed "I think that is probably a good idea." he said "So what is the plan, girls?" he asked leaning forwards.

Niamh spoke up "In the letters ,on the second page, it mentions a shopping center in London called Diagon Alley." she said "There are instructions on how to get there right here." she commented handing Harry the sheet of paper.

"It's decided then." Izzy said abruptly as Harry read the page "We pack up at our respective hellholes tonight and tomorrow we leave for London." she said standing up and taking the sheet of paper from Harry. "It's time for you to go back to the Dursleys." she said looking at the old clock.

Harry stood after clearing his mind "Ill see you two tomorrow then." he said before taking off at a run towards the Dursley home. Izzy pulled Niamh up off the couch and pushed her towards their bedroom.

"Go start packing." she said moving towards the kitchen "I'll pack up in here." she sighed. Niamh stood in the doorway for a moment before asking

"Do you think this is going to improve or worsen our lives?" she asked starting to turn away. Izzy looked up at her sadly

"I really don't know." she said morosely as she watched her sister, her better half, walk away and start packing their bags, to take the train towards uncertainty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is an ending~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **The first chapter of Like it all never happened is over! My muses decided that I was bored of Harry Potter and the Wings of Darkness so I typed this. Don't worry I'm not giving up on Harry Potter and the Wings of Darkness – unless you want me to. Vote by hitting the review button below and telling me your opinion! What do you think of this new Harry and Izzy and Niamh Black-Lestrange? I thrive on reviews ! The more I get the faster the next chapter will be published! See you all later! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Snape: *sneers at author* "Too happy."**_

 _ **Me: "I can make your life a misery Severus" *smirking***_

 _ **Luna: "No fighting you two! You aren't even in the story yet Severus!" *glares at them before floating away.***_

 _ **Me: Oooookkkaaayy. * shakes head* Have a great day all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Like it all never Happened

Chapter 2

 **AN: Another chapter! I'd like to thank Pokemon Guest for reviewing my last chapter. *Gives reviewer a dozen fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookies* I hope You all enjoy!**

 **Severus Snape: "Just a reminder that the author of this fanfiction does not own HP or any o the characters/places associated with the brand."**

 **Luna Lovegood: *said dreamily* Watch out for the Nargles!**

 **Me: *Sighs* "There is a minor Trigger warning on this chapter for mention of Rape. Though I will mention that by 'mention of rape' I mean a sentence."**

Harry had run home as fast as possible after talking to Niamh and Izzy. He had made dinner for the Dursleys before being thrown into his cupboard where he had packed all his belongings into a garbage bag he had pinched from the Dursleys kitchen earlier that day. Harry yawned as he put his last belonging, a picture he had drawn of his mother (at least what he remembered of her) when he was younger.

'Time to sleep' He thought laying down and entering his mind scape, heading towards his core, where he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a Spacer~~~~~~~~~~~~HP HP HP HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry got up the next morning to Vernon Dursley pulling him out of his cupboard by the scruff of his neck.

"Make Breakfast quickly, Freak, or else I might have some fun with you later." he snarled, pushing Harry towards the kitchen. Harry shivered slightly, knowing what Vernon was referring to. It hadn't happened for a couple years but he didn't want it to happen again, ever.

'Rape is worse than 10 beatings' he thought as hurriedly made breakfast. He checked the time a few minutes after the Dursley's had left.

"I should get going." He said under his breath, seeing that it was almost noon. He ran over to his cupboard and pulled out his trash bag of belongings, starting to make his way towards Izzy and Niamh's shack, unconsciously using his magic to make the bag invisible in his bid to not be seen as suspicious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Changing POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP HP HP HP HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, with Niamh and Izzy, they had woken at ten am to finish packing, having fallen asleep before they had finished.

"When do you think Harry is going to get here?" Niamh asked her sister when they finished packing around 11:30 am.

"We'll give him until 12:30. If he isn't here by then then we will have to go without him." Izzy said firmly as she sat on a suitcase.

Harry reached Izzy and Niamh's shack at 12:26, just as the girls were getting ready to head out the door.

"Just managing to catch you?" Harry asked, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Yep." Izzy said faux cheerfully grabbing her suitcase and watching as Niamh grabbed her duffel-bag and couple large purses.

"Ready to go?" Niamh asked them as she pulled out their wallet and handed it to Izzy, watching as they all nodded in confirmation of readiness.

"To the bus." Harry agreed starting to walk towards the bus top, which was about a block and a half away, with Izzy and Niamh just behind him.

They reached the bus stop at 1:28, about two minutes before the next bus towards London was scheduled to leave.

"Made it just in time." Niamh said breathlessly as they slipped into the bus, all of them sitting down on a seat by the back of the bus. They threw their bags up above them and sat back, Niamh and Izzy taking a nap, using Harry's shoulders as a pillow. Harry let them sleep, well aware that they had probably been up really late packing.

Their future was looking up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is an end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hello All! Please excuse the shortness of the chapter. My muses died *glares at said muses***

 **Angel: It's not our fault *whining***

 **Izzy and Niamh: It's not our problem that we aren't helping you think right now. *said snarkilly with a sneer***

 **Me: *sighs* But I need help!**

 **I am looking for a Beta, preferably one who has Beta-ed before. On another note! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day and Happy (belated) Easter!**


End file.
